Currently, various communication profile component products applicable in an industrial automation, a substation automation or an intelligent protection exist in the market, such as a MiCom Px20, a MiCom Px30, a MiCom Px40, a Sepam 20/40/80, a Vamp 50, etc. These existing communication profile component products can support communication protocols including Modbus, DNP3 and IEC 103.
With developments in the technique, these existing communication profile component products may be replaced by other new communication profile component products gradually, however, the existing communication profile component products, which have been applied to an industrial field or the substation, could not be replaced by new communication profile component products directly because each of the communication profile component products might be different in their message types, message structures and the like.
For manufacturers of the communication profile component products, they still have to continue to produce legacy communication profile component products in order to ensure the industrial field or substation equipped with the legacy communication profile component products to operate normally although the legacy communication profile component products have been replaced by the new communication profile component products in the market gradually, which may cause an increasing of production cost for the manufacturers. On the other hand, for users of the communication profile component products, they have to continue to purchase the legacy communication profile component products equipped in the industrial field or substation in order to ensure the industrial field or substation to operate normally although the legacy communication profile component products have been replaced by the new communication profile component products in the market gradually, which may also cause an increasing of operating cost for the users.
Therefore, there is needed a communication profile component capable of supporting functions of various legacy communication profile component products and replacing the various legacy communication profile component products directly.